Rear-screen televisions today typically consist of a giant cabinet containing mirrors and a video projector within the cabinet. Such cabinets are very big, cumbersome and the optics therein must be carefully aligned, particularly if there are three images emanating from three CRTs in the cabinet. If the projector and mirrors inside the cabinet are moved in relation to the screen, the image would be poor because proper convergence would be destroyed and would result in color fringing.
Projection televisions which do not require a screen and which project an image directly onto a wall are however a more recent phenomenon and are described in Dolgoff U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,274. However, where there is, for example, inadequate wall space, or if the wall is painted a dark color, or the wall has rough surfaces, or the wall is in a very brightly lit room, such projection televisions are not as useful.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to permit viewing of an image from a projector where there is inadequate wall space.
Another object of the invention is to permit viewing of an image from a projector in a brightly lit room or where the wall conditions are less than optimal for viewing a projected image.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a rear screen video cabinet which is foldable and easily portable.